


Seven is for a secret never be told. The Magpie

by DalekLetoEndeavour



Series: Que sera, sera- Sidney and Robert [3]
Category: Grantchester (TV), The Grantchester Mysteries - James Runcie
Genre: Foreshadowing, Magpies, Nursery Rhyme References, Other, Prequel, Superstition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekLetoEndeavour/pseuds/DalekLetoEndeavour
Summary: Mrs M and her encounter with MagpiesPrequel to If I were a Black bird but fits rather lovely mid series as a lovely recap before this all wraps up
Series: Que sera, sera- Sidney and Robert [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676482
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Seven is for a secret never be told. The Magpie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [billspilledquill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/billspilledquill/gifts).



> Just something that came into my mind while listening to the song The Magpie by the Unthanks which gives us a perfect bit of spooky foreshadowing *spooky hand gesture*
> 
> Thanks to @billspilledquill for backing up my theory on Mrs M and Magpies 
> 
> For anyone curious it's a popular superstition in the UK that Magpies can predict future events.

"I've seen seven magpies today !! Just over there at the garden fence. Looking in.  
Two would have been alright but not seven !   
They are of the devil."  
Mrs Maguire had just brought a fresh cup of tea into Sidneys study, which was as always a mess.

The young vicar frowned upon her words for he had never heard such words from his usually down to earth land lady.  
"Come on Mrs M you aren't really that superstitious?! Magpies are like you and me gods creatures!" 

Mrs Maguire scoffed. "They're wicket beasts in league with the devil, I tell yah. They know how we shall be born and when we will go to our graves." 

Sidney raised an eye brow. "Nonsense!"   
"I tell you nothing good comes from that sighting."   
Without waiting for an answer she went back where she came from. 

Leaning back into his chair he recalled the nursery rhyme of old, with a smile, deciding today was a fine day for a walk.

One's for sorrow  
Two's for joy  
Three's for a girl and  
Four's for a boy  
Five's for silver  
Six for gold  
Seven's for a secret never told  
Devil devil i defy thee  
Devil devil i defy thee  
Devil devil i defy thee


End file.
